Immunologic memory is associated with the activation and expansion of antigen specific T cells, followed by clonal deletion and survival of a small number of memory T cells. This study establishes that effector and rested memory T cells can acquire major histocompatibility complex (MHC)/CD80 molecules (antigen presentasome [APS]) upon activation in vitro and after vaccination in vivo. We demonstrate for the first time that acquisition of APS by rested memory T cells is correlated with increased levels of apoptosis in vivo and up-regulation of caspase-3, bcl-x, bak, and bax in our in vitro studies. Moreover, our results demonstrate that memory T cells with acquired APS can indeed become cytotoxic T lymphocytes and kill other cells through perforin mediated lysis. In addition, they retained the production of interferon-gamma and Thelper 2 (Th2) type cytokines. The acquisition of APS by memory T cells might be an important checkpoint leading to the clonal deletion of the majority of effector T cells, possibly allowing the surviving cells to become long-term memory cells by default.